


caugh

by johnsidney



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.我當然不擁有他們。<br/>2.我不知道怎麼會突然寫這CP的...真的不知道|||<br/>3.這短文是以第一季第五集為主。大概是因為Ray感冒了有點可愛...然後Chris萌萌的...<br/>4.因為我還沒看到這集之後，也許會有OOC之嫌。加上我也只是突然想寫點東西，往後也許會修改或增補。<br/>5.也可以看作無斜線，我只是想寫點互動什麼的。</p>
    </blockquote>





	caugh

**Author's Note:**

> 1.我當然不擁有他們。  
> 2.我不知道怎麼會突然寫這CP的...真的不知道|||  
> 3.這短文是以第一季第五集為主。大概是因為Ray感冒了有點可愛...然後Chris萌萌的...  
> 4.因為我還沒看到這集之後，也許會有OOC之嫌。加上我也只是突然想寫點東西，往後也許會修改或增補。  
> 5.也可以看作無斜線，我只是想寫點互動什麼的。

有個叫柯林的衰仔死了，被捅了、被戳了，管他是什麼，反正老爹和新來的正在調查這案子。實情是，他們一夥人都得調查這個案子。

今天雷好像感冒了。所以克里斯試著讓自己別像平常那樣犯傻，至少不要一頭鑽進足球門裡去。但他還是這樣做了。

「就沒人能幫幫我嗎?」他在網裡說道。  
「這事你得自個來，大家都在看呢。」雷一邊擤鼻涕，一邊靠在警車邊上等著他。

老爹說最沒用的孩子總是呆在球門裡，關於這點克里斯沒有反駁的餘地。在局裡幹了這麼久「打雜的」，經驗告訴他：反駁只會讓老爹抓著他的頭去撞牆壁、讓同事們費心思去嘲笑他，然後山姆老大則會來解救他。

他也就這點經驗。

「走啦！克里斯。」雷不耐的喚道。  
「...」克里斯很努力了。  
「你個呆子！」

雷走過去，克里斯乖乖站好。他一邊聽著同事吸鼻子的聲音，一邊等著網子被解開。從這個角度看過去，克里斯注意到雷的鼻子。

「幹麻？」  
「你怎麼啦？」克里斯在對方輕咳的空檔問道。

雷皺起眉頭，煩躁的說有點感冒。克里斯抬抬眉毛，賓果！

「我就知道！」他說。  
「...你知道什麼？老子感冒你很爽是不是？」  
「我沒有啊，我什麼都沒說呢！」克里斯辯解。  
「你看起來很高...哈啾！...高興。」

克里斯搖搖頭，自顧自的走回車上。他們尾隨吉恩和泰勒即將抵達命案現場的時候，克里斯剛泡好一杯熱可可。你先喝這個，他說。

「唔。」雷又打了個噴嚏，險些翻了可可。然後他又問了克里斯剛剛在爽什麼。  
「我哪裡爽了?你怎麼知道我其實很不爽?」克里斯反問。  
「不，你樂得很，我看得出來!」雷咬住嘴，瞇起眼睛掃了同事幾眼。

於是，足球網事件不過是為了抓個無照駕駛的小渾球，而現在是柯林的案子。老爹也跟克里斯問了同樣的問題，雷也同樣的回答道：有點感冒。那模樣倒是尷尬了點。

「泰勒已經走出去了，你還在蹭些什麼?」中午，雷的鼻子已經紅得跟魯道夫一樣了。  
「你先喝這個。」克里斯將薑茶遞了過來。  
「這味道讓我反胃，拿走...」

克里斯嚼著口香糖，並確定雷把薑茶全部喝光。他和山姆回來的時候，雷和吉恩正在問訊。跟這兩個傢伙的審問方式比起來，他倆簡直是兩隻幼小的綿羊。我們是很內斂，山姆安慰克里斯。

「給我咖啡，克里斯。」

在局裡，克里斯經常被使喚來使喚去的。不只是雷，每個人都習慣跟他要咖啡或思康餅。咖啡比較容易，思康餅則要到對街那用錢交換才有。

「我要的是咖啡，克里斯！」雷的鼻子紅得像個按鈕。  
「等你的感冒好了，就有咖啡。」克里斯盡可能忍住不去按它。

雷感到一陣火大，但他什麼也沒說，默默的乾掉今天的第二杯薑茶。眼角的餘光瞄到克里斯似乎又莫名的露出一點笑意來。

「要是我告訴你，其實我沒有感冒呢？」  
「但是你真的感冒了。」  
「別蠢了，我這週末還要去看球賽呢。」

克里斯坐在雷的辦公桌上看文件，他們的兩個老大從隔間走出來說要開間酒吧。

「那小子總有各式各樣的點子...」克里斯聽見一聲嘟囔。  
「你這樣說只是因為他搶了你的...」  
「噢、閉嘴！」噴嚏。

克里斯沒說，他覺得雷現在這樣挺好。要是升遷的機會沒有因為泰勒的出現而失去...克里斯無法想像太多。

「曼聯?」他將白開水放在桌上。  
「唔，曼聯。」病患將杯子抄起和著藥片吞進肚裡。  
「我能一起去嗎?」  
「不行。」

無所謂，克里斯才不在乎。大不了以後再故意多鑽幾次足球網吧。雷會感謝他的，在他終於痊癒而得以看完一場盡興的球賽、並被吉恩追著跑的時候，這個沒能順利升遷的警探會大聲嚷嚷道:『是克里斯！誰讓他灌我薑茶的！』

「喉糖，給。」  
「這還差不多。」

山姆老大從垃圾袋拿出一塊鞋蹄鐵問這是什麼玩意的時候，他聽見雷在斜後方剝開包裝紙的聲音。於是他一邊回答了老大的問題，一邊在他的同事試圖猜出那喉糖是什麼口味的時候，將雙腳交叉放到了辦公桌上。

克里斯‧克萊頓因此而得意的笑了。


End file.
